


Interplay of Desire and Restraint

by holdinglines



Category: Samurai of Hyuga, SoH - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Scarification, Yandere, ambiguous consent, updated rerelease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: Re-opening old wounds and attempting to rekindle old love, Jun's perspective of the prologue of Book 2





	

_She never gives me what I want_.

  It wasn't his beloved that showed up first, but a too tall man.  He tromped around like prancing pony, whooping and hollering for someone he could only assume was the brat he was sitting on.  Jun couldn’t see his face, but the way he stopped talking midsentence and the long silence of him seeing him and the kid gave him a huge amount of pleasure.

  “You the shit that’s been with my Takeko?”

  The man’s heartbeat, already fast from the running, got faster; for his sake, it better be from fear.  Jun wrapped his arm around the boy, with one hand also behind his neck to help this intruder understand the situation he had walked into.

  He leaned closer to the boy’s face.  “I wanna talk to my girl.  You bring her to me, worm.”

  “H-Hatch…please,” before the kid could finish though, Jun tightened his grip and twisted his neck slightly to make him choke.

  “Don’t talk without my permission, you _worm_.”  His lips twitched and he waved a finger at ‘Hatch’ when he started to move forward.  “Ah, ah, ah!  I wouldn’t move if I were you.  I gave you one order: **bring me Takeko**.”

  Hatch stopped in his tracks and kept looking between them.  After finally coming to a solution, he turned and ran back out.

  “Smart.  Well, not **that** smart but…smarter than I thought.” He loosened his grip, watching the brat try to escape only to grab him by his ponytail, yanking him back and smashing his head into the floor.  “Smarter than you I guess.”

  The brat sniffled and tried to hide that he was crying. Jun grinned.

  “Don’t worry kid, we’ve got plenty of time to get to know each other and talk.  So,” he leaned down, brushing his bangs out of his face.  “let’s talk, m’kay?”

 

 

 There she was, drenched to the bone from the rain, leaning against the side of the door with her—no Master’s- no  _my_  sword drawn and reeking of blood.  For the first time in five years he was with his beloved, something Jun had fantasized and roleplayed in his head a thousand times over.  Yet here she was, late to their reunion and she wasn’t even paying attention to him.

 This baby  ** _brat_** had somehow one upped him without even trying.

 “I’ll give you anything—just please,  _please_ stop.” Her voice was ragged and hitched on the last word, but kept their bite.  She was ready to fight him over this…child.

 Even now she treats him like a stranger, like he’s some stupid coin thief instead of her lover.  She kept her eyes trained on the brat under him, who wouldn’t stop crying no matter what he did.   _Why won’t you look at me?  Why do you care so much for this shit stain?_

 “My charge.”

 He couldn’t help but laugh.  “That’s some samurai bullshit and you know it.  You’ve got a fetish darling, and you don’t even realize it.”

 

 

_Takeko what happened to you?_

  The fight had been over far too soon.  Whatever she’d been doing before, whatever had been so important that she _left him_ had exhausted her.  No…no.  She’s gotten fat and lazy because of these people, because of that **_brat_** and that loud man; making her forget who she was, what she’s supposed to be by feeding her shit like that miso soup and shit beds.  It had been clear the moment she’d entered the dojo and killing the brat was supposed to give her back a bit of fighting spirit.  Instead it seemed to take it all out of her.

_She nearly killed me.  She finally looked only at me, just me.  We could die together.  Where did that_   ** _goddamned brat’s voice come from_** _?_

But none of that mattered right now, because they were together again the way it was supposed to be: with her pinned underneath him and at his mercy.  

“I hope you enjoyed the show I gave you.  I certainly did.”

  Takeko wasn’t looking at him _why wasn’t she looking at me?_  Dammit, was she still thinking about that brat?   _She never talks, but it’s supposed to be different for us.  Why won’t she talk to me?_

  Jun grabbed her by the throat and forced her to look at him. “Keep your eyes on me, love, not that shitty piece of garbage.”

  Shifting slightly so his knees were on her elbows to keep her pinned, he wrapped his fingers around her neck and began to choke her.  If she really didn’t care, she’d stop him.  If she wanted to die, then she could just die.  _I’ll make every sound come out of you by force if I have to_.  Her breath became shallower; her body twitched, trying to thrust him off.  He chuckled.

  “Not even you can stop the body’s natural urges, love.”

  Much as he wanted to watch her, she needed to be punished.  She needed to know how it felt to be ignored, to be treated so meanly.  He wrenched his eyes away from her and he glanced around the room.   _Dammit, the brat’s body is missing!_

Takeko suddenly went lax beneath him and he whipped to look down at her.  _Oh thank spirits she’s still alive_.  Her breath was faint, but he could still feel the rise and fall of her chest beneath him. 

  Her lips moved as she mouthed something to him.  When he leaned forward to hear her sweet voice though, the only thing she whispered was, “Masashi.”

  Jun let out a scream as though she had stabbed him through his stomach and jerked away from her.  He grabbed a handful of hair and began hitting the side of her head.  She didn’t try to stop him.

  “Take it back!  Take it back take it back TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK _TAKE IT BACK!”_

  _Why won’t you ever do what I want?_

  He pulled back his cloak to reveal his tantou, and finally – _finally_ — got her to look at him.  He could see the whites of her eyes as they kept flicking back between his face and the blade on his hip.  Breathing heavily Jun started to laugh and leaned down to kiss her broken nose.  “Don’t worry love.  I forgive you.  I’ll give you all the attention you deserve.“

  Jun sighed, feeling her panting against his skin reminded him of their younger days.  She wasn’t ready for his touch yet.  He kissed her cheek, his thumb tracing her features and wiping away her blood, occasionally putting some pressure on her bruises to watch their coloration change.

  _Fight back, Takeko.  Bite me, tear my skin away, make me **hurt** like you hurt._

  She glared at him instead.

  He sighed but began to make his masterpiece.  Slowly and methodically with an artist’s patience, he carved his masterpiece into her skin.  A reminder of who she belonged to.

  “I wish I had your hand, y’know,” he said.  “I remember all the times you’d try to helpyou’re your body pressed up against mine, guiding my hands through everything sensei had just taught us.  What did you used to say?  Too much force behind my thrusts?  Yeah, I think that was it.  Never heard **you** complain, though.  Figured you liked it that way.  Never became a problem until the damned sword kept getting stuck into people’s bodies.”

  Taking extra care to not tear into the muscles and into the organs, the minutes ticked by as he carved his name into her flesh.  This hadn’t been planned as well as he’d like, and if he had the time he’d practice getting the size and shape of the characters right on that  _brat_ , but time wasn’t something he had to spare. So instead of that, Takeko became both the finished piece and the rough draft.

  The first cut was on her left shoulder, so he knew how to angle the tantou to peel off the skin without cutting too deep.  He casually dug into her, stopping and ripping it out when it nearly got stuck between the clavicle and the shoulder joint.  Takeko flinched beneath him, but bit her lip and looked away.

_Why won’t you talk to me, Takeko?_

  Into her sides he tested the sharpness of the blade, lightly practicing the strokes in his name over and over again.

  “These little things will heal over time, don’t ya think?  No, I want this to  _stay_.”

  Small chunks of skin were cut off to help him measure how large he could make his name on her stomach.  When he finally finished, half a dozen marks were up and down her sides with the ‘final product’ in all its glory, above the navel and below her breasts were the characters for his name: ‘Jun’.

  “You’re so beautiful, Takeko.  But you know what this is missing?” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  “A work of art like you needs to have a signature.”

  Jun hovered over her, feeling her faint breath.  She was sleeping, that was it.  He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, on the nose, before trailing down lower and lower until her hip bone.  He sucked and bit at her until a bruise-like hickey was formed. It wouldn’t stay forever, but next time he saw her, he’d happily renew it.

  Without another thought, Jun wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent; the blood, the sweat, the smell of rain that was still pelting outside.  Something stirred inside of him, a small reminder that she couldn’t appreciate his hard work if she  _died_ , and he began patting down her sides with her kimono to try and stop the bleeding.

  Finally sitting up, he looked down at her, his beloved Takeko and gently touched her face.   _Takeko, I want you so bad._

  A sound brought him out of his trance and a grin broke across his face.

  “Masashi-kun, I nearly forgot about you.”

  The _Jigoku Itto-Ryo_ reactivated as soon as he stepped away from his beloved.  The room darkened around him, the heat from both his and Takeko’s bodies creating a red fog in his vision.  Jun scanned the room, looking for another body to appear.  Finally he found the kid, huddled not three meters to his left.  Jun grinned and hopped over the tatami mats, pleased that they absorbed the sound from his feet and began to circle towards the brat.

  His sword however, chose that exact moment to clink and shudder.  The body twitched and scrambled farther away from him and through a window.  Jun cursed under his breath, trying to untie the offending piece of junk and throw hit at something.  It clanked back at him as he kicked at it, yelling at it for letting the boy run from him.

  After his tantrum, Jun took deep breaths to try to collect himself again.  He needed to think clearly, but he needed sensei’s technique.  He needed to kill the brat, for interrupting him, for getting in his way, for taking his Takeko away from him.  His eyes fell back to his sword, half drawn and pitiful next to the discarded tantou.  He kicked them away, and grabbed sensei’s sword from where Takeko dropped it earlier.

  _I’m going to do this right.  I’m going to get everything I deserve._

  Before he could do anything else however, he heard voices outside.  Crouching low, he crept to the window to spy.

  “—she’s in there with that madman!  He-he, oh Spirits, I think she’s dead, Toshio!”

  “Masashi-kun,” a lady-voice answered.  “I promise we’ll get her.  She’s not dead.  I’m sure of it.”

  “But what if he’s still in there?!  How can we—”

  “He’s right, we need some sort of plan to get him outta there first—”

  “I know but—”

  Jun cocked his head to the side.  There was both more people than he expected (three?) and less at the same time.  If the kid wanted to stop him, maybe he should’ve gotten the Shinto or maybe the Emperor’s private army of ninjas.

  _Nothing less of that will keep me from my Takeko._

  “ **Enough**.” Jun jumped at the sound of a fourth voice.

  “Toshio…”

  “Hachirobei, you take Hashimoto-san and get a cart.  Hayami and I will retrieve her body.  We need to leave Jijinto **tonight**.  Hashimoto-san, Takeko-san, and I need to be on our way to Tonogasha.”

  _Hashimoto?  Tonogasha?  Where have I heard those before…?_

  “But Toshio—”

  “No buts.  We’ve wasted enough time.  That monster won’t harm us but only if you do as I say and leave **now.** ”

  Instead, they continued arguing.  Jun chuckled and glanced back at Takeko.  Was this her idea of a joke?  Were these people really working with her?  Much as he hated it, this ‘Toshio’ was right.  He couldn’t kill them now.  He had to find out what work they were doing, and why it was so important.

  When the motley crew of misfits finally stopped arguing and started doing shit, he was already safely out of the house and watching them from a safe distance.  The rain made normal human’s vision blur, but thanks to Sensei’s _Jigoku Iito-Ryo,_ literally any body could be seen.  And there were precious few bodies but these shitheads out and about.

  “Wait for me, Takeko.  Wherever you go, so will I.”


End file.
